


[Podfic] Enchante

by DuendeVerde4



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Enchanted (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Gen, Getting Together, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: An AU in which Giselle owns a coffeeshop, Robert's first wife has just left him, and it's up to her to show him that the world can still be magical.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Enchante](https://archiveofourown.org/works/138989) by [lovepeaceohana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovepeaceohana/pseuds/lovepeaceohana). 



Cover Art provided by duendeverde4.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lugq3srt5c9hp9l/enchante.mp3?dl=0) | **Size:** 28,22 MB | **Duration:** 00:26:22

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Music:  
> Enchanted - Taylor Swift ( Orchestral version by Justin Le)  
> Something in the Air - The Vantage
> 
> Recs:  
> -[[Podfic] Dirigibles and talking dogs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/326921) by [hapakitsune](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune) read by [lunchee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee) \- Fandom: Up (2009), Toy Story Series (Movies) - Pairing: Russel/Andy  
> Summary: Russell has a test for his dates. He calls it The Mr. Fredrickson Test.
> 
> -[You Grew On Me](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide2016/works/8874046) by [katayla](http://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla) \- Fandom: You've Got Mail (1998) - Pairing: Joe Fox/Kathleen Kelly  
> Summary: A modern AU.


End file.
